Drugs or Love?
by Purple and Blue
Summary: "Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini yah." Ichigo melangkah cepat kearah Toushirou, dan… oke langsung RnR. ini ffn ke3 something impossible akan segera update :D nantikan yah


Title : Drugs or Love?

Genre : Romance, Humor, OOC

Cast : - Toushiro

- Ichigo

Pairing : IchiHitsu

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Punishment © Angel Teuk Kuchori

© Airi Akiyama

Rated : M

Warning : Masih banyak typo, masih ngaco, alur kecepatan, khusus buat fujo XD

Summary : "Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini yah." Ichigo melangkah cepat kearah Toushirou, dan…

* * *

JENGJENG! ini fanfic ke3 kita~ mohon direview sebanyak banyaknya XD mohon maaf SI nya belom sempat muncul u_u oke langsung saja dibaca fanfic baru ini X3~~

* * *

Angin malam dengan liar menyeruak masuk kedalam sela-sela jendela yang memang tak ku tutup rapat, angin malam dengan lembut mengelus seluruh tubuh ku, begitu dingin hingga bagai menusuk tulang ku, tepat tengah malam, tubuhku masih asik duduk dipinggil jendela mengenakan sehelai baju tipis dan boxer yang menutupi tubuhku, dengan asik nya jari jemari ku memainkan sebatang rokok yang sedari tadi kuhirup, ditemani beberapa jenis minuman keras.

Hanya benda benda ini lah yang selalu setia menemani kesendirian ku, batang demi batang rokok habis ku hirup, gelas demi gelas air alcohol itupun habis ku tenggak. Hanya ini lah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghangat kan tubuh ku dan menenangkan pikiran ku dari berbagai masalah.

Kutarik laci meja disamping ku, mengambil beberapa plastic obat yang terdapat beberapa pil didalamnya, kalian jangan mengira bahwa ini adalah obat penyembuh penyakit, karena ini adalah teman teman ku. Hahaha.. ayolah jangan berfikir aku gila, ini hanya lah obat obat terlarang, yang selalu ku anggap permen penenang.

Kukeluarkan beberapa pil dari tempatnya ku tenggak habis dengan segelas alcohol ringan. Tubuh ku terasa menggilgil tapi aku sudah biasa, semakin lama rasa menggigil yang menyakitkan ini, akan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak tertandingkan.

Ya ya ya, aku tau, semua yang aku lakukan dapat merusak organ dalam bahkan hidup ku, namun aku sama sekali tak perduli. Papa dan mama selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan nii-san yang merenggut kasih sayang papa dan mama, melanjutkan study nya ke Australia. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya berusaha mati perlahan dengan berbagai cara.

Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa kelakuan ku ini konyol, ingin mati karena sibuk nya orang tua, dan ditinggal pergi seorang nii-san. Tapi kalian tak pernah tau perderitaan menyedihkan yang selama ini aku terima. Baiklah bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan sedikit?

Hampir lupa, nama ku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Saat itu umur ku baru beranjak 5tahun. Aku duduk manis menanti kedatangan dua orang yang aku sayangi, yup! Papa dan mama, hari ini mereka pulang dari Korea. Memang aku sangat menanti kepulangan mereka, karena mereka hanya pulang kira-kira lima kali dalam sebulan, maka dari itu aku selalu menanti kepulangan mereka.

CEKLEK pintu terbuka, nampak sesosok wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu dan itu adalah.

"Ma—"

"Ah, iya sebentar lagi saya menuju kesana" (….) "baik baik dua puluh menit lagi saya akan sampai disana"

"Hai Toushirou, lama tak jumpa.. mana nii-san mu? Pasti nilainya semakin bagus, memang dia sangat membuat ku bangg"ini dia papa ku, dia memang tak sesibuk mama yang selalu mnedapat telfon dari client nya. Selalu seperti ini, hanya membanggakan nii-san ku, padahal sudah jelas yang didepannya adalah aku, masih saja membahas nii-san.

"Papa, jadi hari ini kita kemana?"senang ku memeluk papaku.

"Sayang, ayo cepat kita sudah ditunggu client!"baru saja sampai sudah ingin pergi?

"Baiklah Toushirou, papa pergi dulu yah.. Jaga diri baik baik."papa pergi menuju pintu keluar, tanpa mengucapkan kata kata kangen, maaf, atau kata-kata manis dan hanagt yang aku harapkan.

"Mama pergi Toushirou..!"dan sekarang mama, bahkan ini lebih parah, mama sama sekali tak memeluk ku, menyapaku, menanyakan kabar ku, atau apapun itu.

Dengan wajah kecewa, ku jalan menuju kamar ku dengan langkah lunglai. Ketika sedang melangkah di beberapa ank tangga—

"Hei Shirou-chan mana Papa dan mama? Pasti pergi lagi yah?" laki-laki remaja mengacak rambut ku lembut dan sedikit membungkuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah ku.

"…" aku hanya mengangguk ringan dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar ku.

Oh ya, yang barusan tadi adalah nii-san ku, malas juga sebenarnya menceritakan tentangnya pada kalian. Kusaka Hitsugaya, merupakan anak kebanggaan keldua orang tua ku, walaupun aku juga anak orang tua ku, ntah mengapa aku merasa bagaikan anak tiri yang terbuang. Ya karena kepintaran ku dan nii-san ku yang terpaut jauh. Dia adalah lulusan dari SMP yang cukup terkenal saat itu, sedangkan aku hanya siswa biasa yang masuk sekolah mewah karena uang orang tua ku.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Oke! Sudah cukup bernostalgia dengan cerita lama yang membosankan, sekarang semua telah berubah! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu duduk amnis menunggu kedatangan orang tuanya dengan senyuman yang selalu terpancar diwajahnya, atau pun anak kecil yang selalu menerima saja jika dia dibeda-bedakan. Aku yang sekarang adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya yang baru, yang tidak akan bersikap manis dan selalu menerima keadaan dengan hati sabar dan tenang.

Sekarang umur ku sudah beranjak 15tahun, 10 tahun lamanya aku menanggung beban berat dan rasa terkucilkan dikeluarga sendiri, dan sudah 2 tahun akhir ini penderitaan ku sedikit meringan karena teman-teman kecil ku yang tadi kuceritakan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Author POV_

.

.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Tuan, bangun tuan ini sudah pagi, tuan pagi ini tuan Kusaka akan kembali dari Australi." Suara pelayan perempuan terdengar dari balik pintu mewah seorang lelaki muda bepostur kecil dan mungil.

"Akh! Diam kau, pergi aku masih mengantuk!" sang pemilik kamar berteriak membuat seorang pelayan itu kaget dan langsung meninggalkan kamar mewah milik tuan muda.

"Hah! Sudah 4 tahun lamanya dan dia baru kembali? Merusak mood ku dipagi hari!" dengus nya kesal dan beranjak dari kasur megah nya.

Bangun dari kasur megah, menuju meja kecil dipinggir kamar, membuka laci, mengambil sebuah kotak, kembali ke kasur megah nya.

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang tak terlalu tebal berisikan beberapa batang rokok berukuran sedang, tangan mungilnya dengan lincak mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan santai, sukses dalam beberapa detik rokok itu dengan indah bertengger di sela jari telunjuk dan jadi tengah lelaki bermata emerland.

Beberapa jam menghabis kan waktu hanya dengan merokok membuat moodnya lebih baik kembali, baru ingin beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Pagi Shirou-chan" sesosok lelaki berdiri diambang pintu denga tegapnya.

"Hah! Mau apa kau kemari?" ucap sang emerland angkuh.

"Hanya ingin menengok—" pembicaraan nya terpotong ketika hidungnya sedikit mengendus area kamar tersebut "Sejak kapan kau merokok Shirou-chan?" tanya nya heran.

"Bukan urusan mu, dan berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu! Kusaka" untungnya pemuda yang dipanggil Kusaka tadi sudah kebal akan dinginnya sikap Toushirou sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sikap dan sifat mu belum juga berubah, apa belum cukup aku menyingkir dari mu selama 4 tahun?" kini Kusaka sedikit berjalan menuju Toushirou dan mencoba menjalin persaudaraan nya kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku ingin kau pergi selamanya! Aku sudah muak melihat mu dibangga-banggakan oleh papa dan mama!" bentakannya kini cukup melengking tinggi, dan sedikit membuat Kusaka berhenti berjalan dam mematung ditempat.

"Sudah lah, tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, aku bosan melihat mu!" dengan langkah sigap Toushirou mengambil jaketnya yang tersender dibangku dan langsung pergi keluar kamar, meninggal kan Kusaka yang masih mematung ditengah kamar.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada ku Toushirou?" batin Kusaka bertanya, ia tak pernah berfikir kalau saudaranya begitu membencinya, ia hanya berfikir bahwa Toushirou kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua, namun kenyataannya, lebih dari yang ia fikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan diluar sana, kini Toushirou sedang asik membolak-balik bulu dan mencari beberapa buku yang ingin ia beli, yup! Kini Toushirou sedang berada di toko buku dekat rumahnya. Tersusun beberapa judul buku dari buku sejarah, pengetahuan, buku-buku terkenal, novel, komik, hingga buku 'play boy' pun juga lengkap disini, namun Toushirou sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan buku mesum seperti itu.

Kini Toushirou berjalan menuju meja kasir danmembayar bebrapa buku yang ia beli, buku-buku itu adalah buku-buku yang cukup terkenal karena ditulis oleh penulis handal yang sudah mendunia, walaupun Toushirou terlihat berandalan, tetapi ia juga sering membaca buku pengetahuan disela sela waktu kosongnya.

Ohya soal buku mesum tadi, walaupun Toushirou adalah orang yang cukup berandal karena rokok dan minuman kerasnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik unutk melakukan hal sex bersama gadis gadis disekitarnya, karena menurutnya itu hanya buang buang tenaga.

Selesai berkeliling ia kembali lagi kerumahnya, karena Toushirou termasuk orang yang jarang bersosialisasi

"Baguslah, tampaknya ia sudah pergi kuliah" Toushirou berjalan santai menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin makan dulu? Dari pagi anda belum makan tuan.."seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Toushirou dan menawarkan makanan untuknya.

"Tidak perlu" dua patah kata yang cukup membuat pelayan itu angkat kaki dari pintu kamar Tosuhirou.

Berjam-jam waktunya habis hanya unutk membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli, buku yang cukup tebal ia baca dengan perlahan, tampak asik melihatnya membaca dengan buku setebal itu, coba pikir, jika itu buku milik ku, buku itu akan membusuk dipojokan rak buku. *maklum Qori paling males baca buku tebel-_-"*

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 siang waktu jepang, tak disangka waktu berlalu begitu saja, dan perut Toushirou masih belum diisi dari tadi pagi, bahkan tadi malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Purple and Blue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh jadi adikmu itu berubah semenjak kau pergi keluar negri?"

"Yup, sepertinya begitu.."suara Kusaka memecahkan keheningan diruang tenang rumah keluarga Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak coba merubahnya?"terdengar suara lawan bicara Kusaka bertanya.

"Sudah terlambat Ichigo, dari dulu Toushirou adalah orang yang keras kepala, aku sudah tidak bisa merubahnya"terdengar bada kecewa dari Kusaka.

"Susah juga yah.."jawab lawan bicara yang bernama Ichigo.

"Ah Ichigo kau bisa langsung naik kelantai dua dan cari kamar ku yah, aku lupa ada sedikit urusan diluar, aku tidak akan lama." Kusaka menepuk pundak Ichigo dan belari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Hufh! Siap berpetualang bersama rumah besar Kusaka Hitsugaya." Ucap nya ketika Kusaka sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Beberapa menit berkeliling dilantai dua mencari dimana kamar kusaka, Ichigo berhenti didepa pintu kayu mewah dengan gagang berwarna emas menghiasi ukiran-ukiran tajam dipintu.

"Oke! Yang ini pasti kamarnya." Dengan keyakinan yang cukup tinggi Ichigo membuka pintu itu dengan santainya.

Suasana gelap dan pengap yang ia dapatkan, kamar yang hanya mendapatkan sedikit sinar matahari dari celah gorden yang tertutup. Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya didepan wajah, mencoba mencari oksigen dan menjauhkan aroma pengap yang ia hirup sekarang.

Kamar yang ia masuki pasti jauh dari perkiraan kamar seorang Kusaka, yang ada difikirannya adalah kamar mewah yang harum, rapi, serta cerah. Yah memang seperti itu lah kamar Kusaka yang sebenarnya, dengan kata lain ia buka salah perkiraan tapi tepatnya, salah ruangan. Dengan langkah santai, Ichigo terus memasuki kamar itu, menuju jendela dan segera membuka gorden serta jendela yang cukup besar pastinya.

"Huwaahh!" kaget Ichigo mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk meringkuk disamping jendela.

"Kau merusak kesenangan ku." Yah, bisa kalian tebak suara siapa itu.

"si—siapa kau?" ucap Ichigo konyol, entah memang pantas atau tidak pertanyaan macam itu dilontarkan.

"Kau yang siapa? Jelas-jelas ini kamar ku." Ucap Toushirou berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Kamar mu? Aah! Pantas saja, ini pasti bukan kamar Kusaka kan? Berarti perkiraan ku sebelumnya pasti benar." Kini Ichigo tampak bodoh didepan Toushirou, berbicara sendiri sembari menjentikan jarinya diakhir kalimat.

Tanpa memperdulikan sesosok Ichigo didekatnya, ia mengambil plastic obat nya dalam lemari, dia pun mendengus mendapati isi plastic nya yang hanya tertinggal 1 butir pil penenang. Dengan malasnya ia mengeluarkan pil itu dan hendak meminumnya bersama segelas air didekat mejanya.

"Hei! Itu kan." Tunjuk ichigo kearah obat penenang milik Hitsugaya.

"Oh, jadi aku tau juga apa ini? sayang ini hanya tertinggal satu-satu nya, jadi aku tak bisa membaginya dengan mu." Ketika benar-benar ia ingin memasukan obat itu dalam mulut.

"Cepat buang obat itu!" cegah Ichigo dan menepis tangan Toushirou sehingga obat itu jatuh diatas karpet disamping kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan sigap Toushirou langsung menghampiri obat itu dan memungutnya kembali.

"Cepat buang Toushirou, aku tidak mau berbuat kasar." Kini Ichigo sedikit melembut, berbicara dengan santainya bagaikan berbicara pada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Terserah padaku!" tanpa segelas air mineral pun Toushirou memasukan obat itu kedalam mulutnya, mengemutnya sedikit.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini yah." Ichigo melangkah cepat kearah Toushirou, dan…

* * *

TBC~ XDD

ayo di ripiuw~~~~


End file.
